Field of the Invention
This application relates to a novel connector for providing a gas and liquid-tight connection between an inlet water pipe and the inner chamber of a multi-chamber pressure vessel.
Background
Such multi-chamber tanks, usually comprising two chambers separated by a at least a partially flexible, non-metal diaphragm, are quite common in the water storage field, for holding, e.g., potable well water. Most commonly used for holding aqueous liquids, such multi-chamber vessels usually comprise a metal, e.g., steel or aluminum, outer vessel, and a non-metallic, inner water-holding vessel. There has been an onoing difficulty in maintaining a water-tight and air-tight separation between the two volumes. The difficulty, and long term problem, has involved the connection between the metal inlet tube to the non-metallic inner vessel wall with a long-lasting gas-tight and liquid-tight seal, that also forms a tight seal with the outer metal wall.
The present invention differs from the prior art in providing for a permanently affixed connection between the inner wall (partially formed of a flexible diaphragm) separating the water liquid chamber from the air gas chamber of the tank, which provides for a fully secure watertight and airtight connection to avoid any potential likelihood of leakage of gas into the liquid, e.g., potable water, within the diaphragm chamber, or of potentially damaging liquid into the gas chamber, and indirect contact with the metal tank wall.
In accordance with the present invention, a diaphragm tank is provided, which comprises an outer rigid shell, generally made of steel or other strong, usually metallic, material, but sometimes formed of rigid and reinforced, polymeric, composite materials; an inner tank separated from the outer tank wall by walls formed from the combination of a flexible diaphragm sealably connected to a lower more rigid wall, so as to separate the chamber containing liquid from the gas pressure chamber outside of the flexible diaphragm, between the two chambers; and a rigid liner sealingly connected with the flexible diaphragm and combining with the diaphragm to separate the water liquid chamber from the air gas chamber. A “liner” can also be substituted by a second diaphragm, wherein the water chamber is secured between the two diaphragms, one of which can be fully flexible and the second partially flexible or substantially rigid; at the location of the permanent seal between the lower wall and the liquid inlet connection, the lower wall becomes substantially rigid. The connector of this invention is preferably secured to the lower wall of the inner volume, i.e., a more rigid wall or flexible diaphragm separating the inner and outer tank volumes.
Further defining the present invention, the liquid inlet includes a male connection gland permanently affixed to, or integrated with, the interior liquid chamber wall, preferably the more rigid lower wall. The interior liquid chamber wall is preferably, a rigid or partially flexible diaphragm, separated from the rigid gas chamber outer wall within the pressure vessel so as to provide a gas and liquid-tight attachment between the inner chamber wall and the liquid inlet. The substantial integration of the male gland and inner chamber serves to eliminate additional elements or assemblies previously required to render fluid-tight a through wall connector, thereby avoiding and preventing manufacturing errors which often occurred during assembly.